post-apocalypse and Skyrim go to Eostia
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: The six gamer and unemployed are playing the two most popular and known games who created the betheseda. until each one received a strange message that came in the name of god and dragged them to the world of Hentai where they know the characters of the Kuroinu series.What options they have for the 6 young people is to save the country from the grip of the new empire sex.
1. Prologue

**_I'm going to make another fanfic that will be crossed with Fallout X Skyrim X Kuroinu. It will not be a single protagonist in the games. but what would happen if there is 6 protagonist with different names and different skills and classes._**

**_Three Infamous and Assassin: that would be an elite soldier and professional long-range weapons, a demolisher with explosive and heavy weapons. A scientist . with the weapons of advanced fires and their intelligences._**

**_three blood of dragons: a warrior of swords. a powerful magician. a cold killer thief. with the blood of dragons and knowledge of language._**

**_WARNING: FALLOUT, SKYRIM AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME._**

**_I'll leave a prologue._**

**_In the capital Ken._**

**_(In the royal square)._**

Cellestine was standing in the square and looking around the place with the look of horror and guilt where there are many fires and looting everywhere so the black dogs and conquered all the kingdoms of Eostia. and there is no hope. the men look at Celllestine with lust and start swooping down on her and forcing her to pull on her back.

"The goddess in flesh and blood !!"

"We're finally going to rape her!"

"It will be a pleasure in penetrating many times"

Cellestine had no word and felt a hatred towards the men who united the infamous mercenaries. one tears off the white cloth exposing the large breasts.

"Uuuuhhh they are great that my wife's whore !!" The man starts fondling her.

"I can not anymore!" He exclaims impatiently to rape. lower the zipper. Cellestine closes her eyes to receive the violation until.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice exclaims until he pierces it behind the one who would penetrate the innocence of Cellestine. Cellestine's eyes widen when she sees that a strange-toothed-tooth sword is pierced from the other side. **_"It's time to cut!"_**

**_BRRRRRRRR_**.

"**_GYAAAAAAA_**!" He screams with agony and a lot of pain until the sword with the closure raises up to the head. the body opens half of the body leaving organs that made Cellestine give a strong nausea. The men pull back and look at the psychopath who was wearing a black suit with a skull mask. but behind his black glasses he saw behind that he has the eyes of a deranged psychopath "WHO FOLLOWS?!"

"RUN !!" The mercenaries wanted to flee until out of nowhere.

**_SLASH_**

a long cut cut them to the middle of the body horizontally, cutting in 10. The rest looked at their companions who were killed by a warrior in a thick and fearsome armor that carried a long and thick sword. some wanted to escape others wanted to fight the warrior until the warrior breathes deeply and opens his mouth.

**_Yor Toor shul!_**

The mouth comes out spitting a great breath of fire burning those who wanted to face. the reinforcements come to finish the two until they saw two people standing in the alley had a strange dress. one had a hood with a katana and the other was that he had two handguns.

"It seems they coming for the party"

"I wish they had gold." The one with two weapons raised it pointing to the reinforcements and pulled the trigger.

**_RATATAATATATAA_**.

The bullets pierced the human men creating a kill while firing he put a smile of psychopath and licked the lips. the one who had a katana looks back to find three ogres who had some clubs and an ax. the man laughs and pulls the katana and runs towards the ogres until he disappears from sight before the magic.

"Where is he?!!" The ogre looks from side to side until the deaf footsteps reach the ogres and when.

**_SLASH.SLASH.SLASH.SLASH_**.

The three ogres stand still and he appear in the middle of nowhere and keep the katana slowly and before guarding "You have no values"

**_FISSS_**

The multiple cuts open the thick skins letting escape a blood leak. Cellestine was horrified at the scene and wanted to escape back when she stumbles upon another person who is a metallic golem who had a large gun that had a long pipe. Go forward where goblins appeared coming as cockroaches in large group.

"BURNING BABY" Lift the big gun and pull the trigger.

**_FIUUUYSSS_**.

The flames burn the goblins leaving it to suffer burning alive and they run on fire and scream in pain while the arsonist laughs maniacally. Cellestine takes the opportunity and goes to the palace when from a distance he sees a figure standing on the top floor wearing a strange suit and looking up and opening his mouth.

**_Strun Bah Qo!._**

the sky creates a terrible storm and a strong electric light comes out and hits the group electrocutadolos to all black dogs. Cellestine falls to her knees and looks at the six strangers slaughtering the black dogs mercilessly. I was afraid that they were the villains. when a man who created the storm goes flying and lands in front of Cellestine.

"Who you are?"

"Your fan. Cellestine" the man replied.

"Man was easy" Said he who had the sword with teeth "There will be more out there "

"I want to burn" said the piromano.

"I think we've killed almost everyone" Said the one with the thick sword.

"There will be more to give some promos"

"We better check the fallen booties" said the one who had the katana. Cellestine looks back and finds the five who were bathed in blood everywhere and falls on her back and ends up fainted by a shock shock.

**_Actually_**.

Cellestine opens her eyes suddenly and gets up quickly with cold sweat and looks around the place that is in her room. and she sighs in relief but felt a terrible fear to see that the six strangers she was in the vision of the future. she worried if it was a dream or a warning.

**_In another universe._**

The six young people played two different games. It was from different places and they played for hours without stopping. until something strange appeared on the screen showing a message with black box and white letters.

**_Do you want to download the new update?_**

Young people look at the strange name said: **_GOD_**. Everyone shrugs. when you accept the download and another message appeared.

**_If you dies in this world. it's not a game. It is reality and you can really die._**

The screens emit a shine and cover each young person and drag him to the screen. the room was empty except that the computer or screen shows a message saying.

**_LIVE IN A NEW WORLD, WARRIORS AND SURVIVORS._**

Author's Note: It was a small chapter but it is a prologue. I would like you to recommend me the names and also the personalities. the necessary equipment and costumes. in two weeks I will begin the first chapter chapter who will be:

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Eostia._**


	2. Welcome to Eostia

**_WARNING: FALLOUT, SKYRIM AND KUROINU DO NOT BELONG TO ME._****_Chapter 1: Welcome to Eostia._**

In a dark place there was a big screen and a person sitting in front of the screen is a god of all universes and is eating chips and watching mortals doing many things like studying, working and starting a family. there are others who had thieves and rapists and murderers. god sigh disappointed before the actions of humans and look around the world that there were some less interesting humans until he notice a young man who is sitting next to the computer. The eyes of the god sharpens looking at the screen and is playing a game known all over the world.

fallout 76.

God is watching how the boy plays. There was a lot of science fiction and action. his character is a survivor of the post-apocalyptic war. Fight to survive. Some things interact to the bad and most do good things to the innocent and needy.

until he notices another boy who plays similar to the one in the game Fallout.

Elder Scroll V: Skyrim.

It is a fantasy and adventure game. Where a warrior who has the blood of a dragon and fight all the Imperials and also the bandits and dragons that try to destroy the villages.

"Interesting" said the god. until someone turns on the light and God blinds the eyes and hisses like a wild animal.

**_"SSSSSSSSSSSS !!!"_**

"Boss, you should go back to work"

He gets up to the white desk where the computer is. **_"Well I see an idea occurred to me, I think invoking the two video game characters to an alternate world would be the new heroes."_**

"Eh ... boss if you send the two characters that would be a survivor and a dragonborn they could fight each other to death." Said an assistant of god.

**_"It makes sense, but it could change some personalities" _**God said putting one on his chin **_"Although two, it will not be enough"_**

"What do you think of the six"

**_"It's a stupid idea"_** God said shaking his head and opening his eyes **_"I know. the six men of two alternate worlds"_**

"Yes Boss. "The angel rolls his eyes." But there are four other people who are very flawed by the two games of Skyrim and Fallout that play for hours. "said the angel looking at the paper "One is a university but it is a ronin, another 4 are unemployed over 20. And there is one who is an employee who is 30 years old and continues to play that game Skyrim.all are" The Angel sharpens the View "Virgins"

**_"Well I guess I'll have the world to go"_** God moves the mouse and selects the world to raise**_ "The world of fantasy" _**God observed the future of this world while taking a sip of soda and his eyes are widened to see the result and spit the contents of the soda.**_ "THIS IS INHUMANS, LIKE MACHISTS OBLIGES WOMEN TO BECOME SEXUAL SLAVES IN EVERY COUNTRY OF EOSTIA !!" G_**od hits the table several times causing the sky to create angry rays.

"BOSS. HUMANS IS DYING !!the angel screams in panic and scares to see the angry rays and hits the earth of humans

God looks down deep into the cloud that the island is being destroyed by loud thunder "My mistake" snapping your finger. the sky calm "I'm sorry." god watches the future back "I've never seen anything like this before, I'd have to punish them even if I'm lazy just someone should take care ..." God looks back to the Skyrim and Fallout players "EUREKA !!!" god jumps out of the chair "I send the six mortals to this world so that they punish and dismember and an atomic violation" Said God speaks of vulgarity and covers his mouth "UPS my language"

"Boss, you are going to send them .."

God types the keyboards and ends up writing." it takes some strength and intelligence. And a normal resistance. and for the dragonborns all kinds of language and mana "God increases the amount.

"And what about the teams?" Said the Angel.

"Well, I'll take six more important equipment and inventories, but someone will have to give"

"Who can be" The angel said with her hand on her chin. God clicks his finger and a large bag appears and throws the Angel.

"Your" God pushes Angel to the black hole

"I CAN NOT FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!"

"Your name will be Angela and you will give instructions!"shouts God and laughs out loud "Good and send" Press the button. The eyes of God looks at a message and causes his eyes to widen and he realized that he made a grave mistake.

"Shit. i send 6 souls from the two worlds of Skyrim and Fallout"

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Eostia._**

_My name is Leornado Hollard, I am 23 years old and my blood type is type O. I am unemployed and I do not get a normal job as do the asariado and those who have family yet.__since I was born in a standard society. I was not very lucky with the new friends and with the girls I confessed and I ended up rejected. That's if my heart hurts. Sometimes I got into a fight with the boys who abused a partner. although I win many enemies._

_ i was not very talkative and was quite shy and stuttering. except that I have friends online from a newer and better known video game from 23 countries.__It's called Fallout. I am a fan of this game. That game belonged to my childhood, although it is for the 16-year-old teenager. I liked the stories and also the character that he believes during the sagas. There were two acquaintances who are my only friends who also share something in common with this game. but we separated after graduation and I do not know what happened to them two._

_In these three years I failed twice in the University Admission exam. One year I tried to find a job and I did not get anything. Since I was born I always thought that life would be easy but it is difficult to reach goals. get a job in an eyelid and have a girlfriend and have a family. I feel lazy and want to tire my life._

**_In the house of Leonardo._**

**_Hours: 22:12_**

Leonardo arrives at his apartment. hid face is tanned skin and he has black hair and his eyes are black. and brought junk food. and the phone rings and it says an answering machine.

**_You have 3 voice messages._**

Leornado ignores the answering machine and begins to store drinks in the refrigerator.

**_Message 1. hours 9: 23 Am._**

**"Hi, son, you received your monthly, I hope you do not waste stupid things like video games, if I get to know that it will be the last payment, call me if you need anything, your mother asks me if you're okay, just call."**

It was a male voice. Leornado goes to his room and takes off his black sweatshirt.

**_Message 2. Hours: 13: 15._**

**_"Hi Leornado, I'm your friend Helena ..._**

Leornado's eyes widen and he goes to the answering machine.

**_"... I wanted to invite you to a wedding party ..."_**

"What?"

**_"I'm sorry to tell you that I was engaged to my boyfriend, but I know you've confessed to me since our last day of high school, but I said that I loved you as a friend, you became a hermit, it may be my fault, but you might find someone You can go if you want._**

**_message 3. Hours: 17: 36._**

**_"How much do you pay me two months' rent, if you do not pay me in a week, I'll be forced to tell your old man what you're buying."_**

Leo goes to the room where his computer is and sits down.

"What a boring day." said Leo with bored and lazy tone and goes to the chat that had the two online friends of Fallout 76.

**_LEOTHEKING: HELLO, HOW ARE YOU TODAY? "_**

**_BIKILL: I WELL. HEY DID YOU WANT TO PLAY TODAY .._**

**_LEOTHEKING: WE _****_WAITING THAT IT MISSES. JOELSNIPER._**

**_JOELSNIPER has connected._**

**_jOELSNIPER: THAT IS. READY TO SHOOT._**

Leo was going to the shortcut of Fallout 76 until.

**_You have an important message._**

Leo looks at a notice box and goes to the email.

**_God sent you a new update for your favorite game: Fallout. Download it now. It's free._**

Leo looked at him incredulously and lifted his shoulders and ignored the message.

**_LEOTHEKING: HEY GUYS THERE IS A TROLL. THAT HE COMMAND A VIRUS IN MY MAIL._**

**_JOELSNIPER: HE ALSO SENT ME COME IN THE NAME IS GOD._**

**_BIKILL: I ALSO ARRIVE TO ME. THAT USER NAME. THIS IS PROHIBITED FROM USING IT IT WOULD NOT BE THAT IT WOULD PUT GOD123 AND NOW. TRY TO REMOVE THIS MESSAGE._**

**_LEOTHEKING: OKAY._**

**_JOELSNIPER: YES DOCTOR_**.

Leo goes to that message and was going to eliminate but there was sound.

**_BEEP._****_BEEP._****_BEEP._**

**_LeoTheLeader: DO NOT LET ME ELIMINATE THIS MESSAGE._**

**_BIKill: THAT STRANGE. IT DOES NOT ALLOW ME TO ELIMINATE IT._**

**_JOELSNIPER: BIKILL. IT WILL NOT BE ONE OF THE HACKERS._**

**_LEOTHEKING: IT IS POSSIBLE._**

**_BIKILL: WAIT NOT ALARM. HACKERS ATTACK RICH PEOPLE. I LIVE FROM POVERTY BUT AT LEAST WORK. DO WHAT YOU DO NOT DOWNLOAD._**

Leo was curious about this message and when he selects to download. a black box appears

**_"Hi, Leonardo Hollard."_**

Leo pales and sends a message to Bikill.

**_LeoTheKing: Bikill. i download the message and he knows my real name._**

**_BiKill: you too ?. the..._**

**_bikill has disconnected._**

**_JoelSniper has disconnected._**

The screen goes dark but there was a white border with white letters.

**_If you die in this world. you will die, warning is not a game is life and death._**

The screen trembles and comes out The hands of light grab Leo's hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Leo gets up and hits the hand and the other hand grabs his leg and ends up dragging "GET OF ME !!" Leo shouts in panic "HELP !!"

The screen grows and opens a portal that made Leo swallow whole.

**_In the other world._**

Leo opens his eyes and finds himself in a forest. and he gets up suddenly and looks around.

"What hell where i am?" Leo said and something stumbles and falls on an unknown object and looks at the person in charge who is a plant with 6 eyes and they widen when he see a human "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Leo screams horrified to see this creature.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The plant also shouts in a shrill voice. Leo gets up and walks away when he reaches the hill and falls on a river.

"Ay ay ya ..."he moaned the pain. he looks at the reflection and widens his eyes to see that he had the familiar mask on which is the RNC ranger mask. "Why I'm wearing the elite RNC mask" He gets up and looks at his whole body that is dressed in a brown coat and the pistachio-colored shoulder pads and his armor vest "You have to be a fucking joke!"

**_"ATTENTION!!"_**

"Who's there!!?" Leo shouts looking back "I fight karate !!" He said putting on a ridiculous karate position.

**_"Listen to me, worm!"_**

"Who is there? !!"

**_"I'm inside your head !!"_**

"WHAT?!!" Shout grabbing the helmet. "WHO YOU ARE?!!"

**_"Colonel of the RNC"_**

"What?!!"

**_BEEP._****_BEEP._****_BEEP._**

"What's that noise?!" Leo said in panic and heard a female scream causing him to look up.

"WAAAAAAAA !!" She was a blonde woman with short hair with blue eyes and is dressed in a long white skirt with a blue vest but behind her back they have white wings but she was falling towards Leo.

"What the hell?!!" He said before she falls on top of him.

**_THUMP_**.

"Who turned the light off?" Leo said he is stuck in a warm place. "Where's the switch" Leo moves his hand when he felt something soft causing a feminine squeal.

"Kya ..."

"I feel something soft ..."

**_NIGHT VISION MODE._**

the visor of the helmet lights a night vision and finds before the sight of a white panty.

"It's white." Leo gets up and finds the Angel lying on the floor with a flushed face and covering his chest.

"Perverted!!" exclaims the woman Angel and gets up. Leo blushes and shakes his hand repetitively.

"Wait wait wait!!" Leo tried to calm the angel woman. until she lifts her foot towards.

**_POW_**.

Leo felt that his crotch was hit by the angel woman until he remembered his father's advice.

_"Whatever you do with women, do not do anything perverted with them but they will attack your nuts"__"And what happens if I happen accidentally"__"They'll still attack you"_

Leo's eyes go blank and he falls down kneeling and holding both his hands in his crotch.

"You crushed my children"

**_Crotch damage: -10._**

**_Remaining life: 90_**

"Pervert!" The angel said, glaring.

"But if you fell on me" Leo defends. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the angel of god" said the blonde woman "You are Leo Hollard, no?"

"How did you know?"

"Here you go" The Angel takes something out of his purse from a familiar object and gives it to Leo.

"It's Pip-Boy!" Leo said surprised to see him. The angel looks at the sky.

"Hey boss, Take me back home!" The angel screams angry.

"Who are you talking to?"

"With my boss" Responds the angel. a music that came inside the bag sounds. The Angel pulls out a phone.

**_Incoming call._**

**_"Hello!" _**God said cheerfully.

"Listen, God, I already gave the object to this mortal, now come back to my house!"

**_"You did not complete the mission my dear Angela"_**

"What?!!" Its wings extend in an impacted way.

**_"You have to give instructions to mortals"_**

"But I'm not good at hand-to-hand combat and I do not shoot either!"

**_"You are going to experience many experiences but you are ready to do anything"_**

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!"

**_END OF CALL._**

The angel falls on his knee and ends up crying.

"Waaaaaaa ..."

"Angel, do not cry"

**_"Shut up weeping girl"_** Another voice resonates inside his head.

"You shut up!!" Leo shouts causing her to be scared. "Sorry I did not want to scare you"

**_"You should respect women"_**

"Angel..a question where I am"

"You are in a fantasy world."

"In a fantasy world" Leo said surprised and looked at the Pip-boy in his hand and put it on his wrist.

**_Pip-_****_boy_**

**_Loading..._**

**_Loading..._**

**_Loading..._**

**_Loading..._**

**_You are welcome._**

a message appears on the screen.

_"Hello, Leonardo Hollard, I know you are shocked and you hear an internal voice,i without wanting to send a soul that stays in your body for an indeterminate time, although it gave me an idea that it would be that soul would be your weapons instructor. what world are you in, why do not you find out and there you will give an account in what world you are "_

"You must be kidding"

**_"Explore the place. Soldier !!"_**

"Shut up, damned colonel !!" Leo said angrily.

"Eh..Leo Are you okay .."

"Is that your stupid boss gave me an annoying soul that will bother me every day." Leo said with a frown.

"Yes. I think the same, forcing myself into a mission"

The two people listen to the steps and look at the person that the two opened their mouths with horror and surprise. He was a fat ogre with a club in his hand.

"He's an ogre ...?" Leo said, sweating bullets. the angel gets behind his back.

"Well ... take care of your first enemy" said the angel with a scared tone.

"You're kidding me, How you think I'll kill him!" Leo said scared.

**_"Your pip-boy and take out the patriot!"_**

"How it is handeled!!" said Leo in panic fiddles with the pip-boy. the ogre raises the club and hits Leo in the abdomen.

**_POW_**.

Leo growled in pain and the ogre looks at the angel and licks his lips.

"A beautiful woman..."

"No. no no do not approach you !!"

"Shit..." said Leo tries again to use the pip-boy finds the patriot and selects. the weapon materializes in the hands. Leo gets up and raises the gun "HEY SON OF BITCH!!"The ogre looks back with annoyed face.

**_RATATATTTATAATATA_**.

Leo shakes hands by the recoil. the ogre groans in pain and gets angry and goes towards the human.

**_"Point to the head !!"_**

"In agreement!!" Leo said and raised the gun to the head.

**_RATATATATATAYATA_**.

The ogre falls on his knee and dies. Leo was pale and frozen because he killed a living being.

**"Congratulations soldier."**

"I did that?" He said in a pale tone.

**_UPPER LEVEL._**

The Pip-boy shows the skills available.

**_Dark Elf language._**

**_Eostian languages._**

**_Massacre of ogres._**

**_The Soldier of action._**

**_where is this god._**

God observes the young Leo who killed an ogre and protected his assistant. He put a small smile.

"Well, you look like those souls helped young people to get ahead." God turns around in the chair and looks at the other 5 people in different places. "May the fate of these six await, or else three survivors of the apocalypse of cold war and three dragonborns."

**_Well this was the first chapter. tell me if you liked my OC character. Send me a private message if you want one of your characters that participant the killing.The requirement is._**

**_Name and surname._**

**_Age._**

**_Suit._**

**_Personalities._****_The souls will be with the other characters._**

**_I put a colonel of the RNC addicted to the war who is together with Leo._**

**_Another is a psychopathic and arsonist killer. if you want you can add more personalities. On Friday I publish another episode with your character._**


End file.
